Dead and Killing: Rise of Malicous Intent
by DtheDeity
Summary: We've always known about Batman, Superman, and the other famous comic book heros, but what about the criminals? When a psychotic madman recruits other killers new or old.How will they deal with the heros and themselves? Rated M for suggested themes. O.C or comic villains accepted. R
1. Chapter 1

A man wareing a black suit and fedora was standing atop a building. Many would think he was either enjoying the city view or about to comit suicide, but in truth he was scouting. Looking for anything that could be useful for him. The Mixed Killer was what people called him. He never looked the same except for his fedora and gloves that were two diffrent colors. His reputation for haveing unnatural abilitys earned him fear from those who have heard of him;each and every one of them thinking he was a god. To him he always wondered how peoplecould be so close yet so wrong. On the building he looked at all the dark ally ways. All the crummy apartments for the one he was looking for. He a killer, but he did not want to kill this person.

He had heard a scream from an alley not to far from his location. Smileing he was enveloped in a black smoke and suddenly appeared in a dark alley. He saw a man bending over with his faceless head near a young girls face. Not wanting a "you saw me kill her. You must die" moment he spoke up.  
"Hello, you must be Saytr. Are you not?"he spoke to the man in brown pants and white shirt who had no face.  
The man turned his head to look at the one who just interrupted his kill.  
Smileing the crazy one continued,"I take it you are. Well my friend do I have an interesting proposition for you." Saytr had his hand around the man's neck holding his head close."I would like you to join...a little group I have. It is consisted of those like you and me." Saytr tilted his head interested in what he was hearing. 


	2. Welcome toThe Society of Malicous Intent

Saytr was wondering why he was following this loon to a morgue in the abandoned part of the city, Tyranitye. As the stranger lead the way he noticed it was cleaner then one wouldexpect it to be. The stranger then proceeded to open the morgue doors and held them open for saytr. Walking into the buiding, Saytr continued to follow the oddjob and was starting to wonder if this was a sting. The Mixed Killer was smileing. He opened a door and lead the faceless man into the room that once held dead bodies."Hmm...where did everyone go?" A crash rung out from a room to the right of them."Sicario. Splice. Maddly...get in here please." After a few seconds of waiting a man in green came through a window that was on the right wall in the room. He had a smilely face mask that completely covered his head. Next into the room was a man who crawled in through a vent on the ceiling. He had features that resembled a scourpion. He had a red tail and four spikes comeing out of both his wrists. Lastly, came a normal seeming man who had a sickel in one of his hands.  
"Hey boss, who's the new guy?" Asked the sickel weilding guy.  
"Master, is this the one you sought?" Questioned the scourpion man. The one in green tilted his head."I don't see what's so neat about him. He's not as great as the boss." The one that had brought Saytr heer facepalmed,"I don't knowif I should be happy or angry at you three"The boss took his hand off his forehead and put his arm around Saytr's neck,"Besides the point, Saytr i'd like you to meet The Society of Malicous Intent or as I would call it SocietyMI!" He directed his other hand at the other three in psychopaths."May we have a rollcall please?" The one in green stepped forward,"I am the out of place psychopath, Maddly." He then stepped back. The one with sickel was next,"I am the silent killer, Sicario" Next was the hybrid,"Master has named me Splice. It is good to have another brother in our family." Lastly, was the presumed leader,"Well guess that leaves me?" He extended his right hand that had a black glove that people at formal partys would,"The names Darrion. I hope we'll have good killings in the future." 


	3. Fun at the Show!

Batman was checking the lookout's computer for any information about four super-criminals when Green Lanturn stood next to him.  
"What are you looking at Batman?"Green Lanturn asked looking at the screen The Caped Crusader was useing.

"I'm looking over the files of some get-aways." Batman stated calmly.

"Maddy, Splice, Saricio, and Saytr?" This had peaked Lanturn's intrest,"Arn't they just some petty killers? Why would they get speacial treatment from you?" Batman gave Hal a glare,but then continued,"These four have been missing each for four mounths." "Knowing you, this is definately not a coeinceident. Is it?" Green Lanturn asked not likeing where this was going. ($#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#3$%$$#3#$#$#$!$#$#$#$#$#$#$$$$$$$$$) "Darrion was on a stage in a giant steel dome. "Ladys and near gentalmen, not real gental with all that lust though." A ringshot was heard through the stadiom. Casting his gaze around the packed seats, Darrion noticd a lack of laughter so just went on. "K... guess Y'all don't like pourly scripted sex jokes that the writer put here to give me some diolouge to make this chapter a tee bit longer."The stadiom was filled with murmers and things like, "WHAT" and Darrion's favourite, "Get to the sexy ladies!"."So to start things off let me humblely introduce the beautyful, Succubus!" On cue a woman with long light blue hair flew down from a perch on the ceiling landing elegantly next to Darrion's side,"She may be single but you could guess wh-ahhh!" Succubus had not liked where his comment was going and swiped him with her claws. "I was going to say "Because I'll rip any guy who trys to touch my little sis",but now I'll just let any get ya now" Darrion crossed his arms and had a sly grin on his face."I've heard that Metropilas' alleys are very dangerous for woman." The croud had a laugh at Succubus' reation. The rest of the show had been amazing. They had gotten appearances from A man who could put his whole body in a crate meant for holding small animals named ragdoll(You can comspirisize and you'd be right), and a girl who could induce paralisis with her jabs, then came the finale act. "Ladies and gents may I present the guy who may be a challenge to the current mayor of Metropilas, Juan Singford!" A man walked o wwhere Darrion was standing and waved to the crowd,"So Juan, how does it feel to be tge most likely to win this election? Darrion asked half-heartly. "It feels great! I'm really happy so many people here in Metropilas share the same morals I do and want peace in this fair city!" The dome stadiom roared their aprovel. "But what about those thqt don't share your ideals?" Darrion had a grin hidden behind a black mask. 


	4. The Ten Reveiled!

Back at the Lookout:  
Batman was standing infront of a few of the Justice League. If what he was about to say is correct they could be looking at a new threat. Infront of him were Wonder Woman, Vigilante, Martion Manhunter, Black Canary, Green Lanturn, and Green Arrow.  
"Hey bats, could you tell us why you've seemed more paranoid then usual?" Asked a very confused Green Arrow. The rest except Green Lanyurn nodded in agreement. Batman walked to the Lookout's computer and popped up an image of ten people on the giant glass frame."These are all criminals who have very low crime rates, or at least to other super-criminals, they usually rely on the Mob, thivery, or some prefer killing." He popped up warrents and Arkham and prison notifications;all stateing of odd disapearances and escapes all revolveing around the ten. "They have all been missing around the same time." He then started to pop up pictures of each criminal,"Ragdoll, thief, is triple jointed and can move his body to near impossible leanths."The picture on the screen was of a male like person in a brown doll costume complete with button eyes and a stiched smile. "He'll be in my nightmares for awile I recken." Stated vigilante. The other shuddering imagineing this guy doing what he's known for. "Next is Victor Zsasz, he has no clear motives to why he kills and has no qualms to who he kills. For each kill he slits a tally mark in his skin." A picture was shown of a man with no hair and tally marks all over his body."Next is Cornelios Stirk, he can make you see whaf he wants and has a repulseive act of eating human hearts."Batman typed a few words into the computer then a new face was shown,"Madison Psych, not much is known about her, but her alias has informed us she may have a high infiriority complex." "She has some odd fetishes." Canary said refering to the smilely face mask. Batmand had another villain appear on the screen,"This is Saytr, a faceless killer who uses hypnotic music to lure people to him." Batman had a scowl at this next one. "What the matter batman?" Wonder Woman asked, worring about the scowl gave looking at the next one. "Yes...just remembering." A picture came up with a man in blue and red."This is KGBeast...he has unmatched fighting skills and has a wide aray of weaponry." Manhunter spoke up,"I thought the one called KGBeast has long been diseased." "He was..." he typed more commands to the computer and a guy with a sickel showed up,"This is Sicario, he is a formor Italion hitman and took on residence in Star City as a stage preformer before an incident left him scared and he resumed his killings with a sickle." Batman typed more words into the mainframe,"This is Succubus, she has demon like wings and claws to match." A woman in a jumpsuit and blue hair flashed on the screen causing some of the men to blush. "Men." Canary stated with an eyeroll. "Don't give your hopes up. She like the next two are commited to a novel book charecter." He typed more into the computer and a scourpionooking crcreature came view."Splice, a new run of the mix. He first appeared two mounths ago when he attacked The Society and made a stand at the remains at Bludhaven. Though he was outnumbered highly, he managed to knock them all unconcious,but got,took down by Nightwing and the newest HDC member Zillask. He...like Succubus Idolizes the same Novel Character." Batman was typeing up the last name when Martion Manhunter spoke up,"Who exactly is this person they worship?" The Batman finished typeing and turned the others,"The Names of the Charecter are Darrion and Insania." A picture of a woman with beautyful blonde hair popped up on the screen,"Lastly is Kaylee Twail. She has an ability that alows her to pump black gas that causes insanity from her lungs. She likes to sneak the gas into a persons lungs by useing seductive methods to get close and breath the gas into their lungs." Batman turned the projection off and walked closer the group of Leaguers. "I want you all to be on look out for them." The alarm in the Lookout started to blare loudly. Indecateing something serios had just happend. The groupan to the monitors and saw what the commotion was about. Things started to look grim in Metropilas. (What happend! Was it the death of a puppy! The city! Even I don't know! And Darrion is a Novel Character! And what's with the two names! Find out in the next Chapter Horror at the Show! R&R!) 


	5. Horror at the Show End of Comic 1

Back at the Stadiom Dome in Metropilas:  
"So what about those who don't share your ideas?" Darrion questikn the most likely soon-to-be mayor.  
"They may not share my ideals,but I'll try everything with in my power to bring peace and proseri-*Bang*taaaahhh!" Singford was on the ground with bullet wounds in his shoes.  
"Ouch! That had to hurt ladies and gentlemen!" Darrion continued his ringmaster facade. "Give a hand to the best killers around Sicario! And K...G...Beast!" The crowd had got over initial shock a.d fled to the exits. Upon reaching the steel doors they came to a dead stop. There were no doors. These were just murals!  
Meanwhile someone had just come out of the bathroom in the stadiom. Wally West had attended the show for fun but noticed screaming people and a election canidate that seemed to be wounded. He went back in the bathroom and pressed a button on his ring ejecting a red jumpsuit out. At high speeds he changed into a suit with yellow bolts attached to the head and a lightning bolt insignia on its chest.  
" So...mister Singford. What type of exercise do you do?" All heggot were a few grunts. "Come on Singford...your on live television. You could give some sort of reaction." Darrion kicked Juan in the gut.  
"oooeff!" Some blood had excaped his mouth. Wanting a better reation, Darrion started to repetitively kick the canidate. "Well come on, Juan. Buddy...the people here and at their homes want a better reaction. Hahahaha! K.G. Sacario. Give our friend a nice double leg shot." Nothing. "K.G. Sacario! Where's that double leg sho-oof!" A red blur rushed past the fake ringmaster. "Shit! What the-aahff!" Another hit caused him to flip."Ok who's the wise guy!".  
"That my murderious adversary would be i , The Flash!" Flash stood there in a heroic pose. Darrion looked at him with the ever popular wtf face. Before he could retort flash hit him with a flurry of punches to the chest then finishing by winding up a powerful punch to the face. He started to drip some blood from a nosebleed.  
"Kaylee...Splice get in here." Darrion grunted. On cue the doors opened, but instead of his back-up came Splice nearly collideing with him. He then saw a group of heroes glareing at him. Darrion tried to tack the one clost one next to him, being an African-American in a Green suit only for a bat-shaped weapon to hit him in the head dazeing him.  
The one in the bat suit glared at him."It's. Over." Darrion put his hands behind his head scared of the on in the bat outfit.  
"No hard feelings...heh?" He recived a punch to the face that knocked him out.  
When Darrion woke up he found himself in a steel room with blue see through lazers as a door. He was wondering where the hell he was when a man with a blue and red outfit thumbleing with some buttons on a laser shield door diminished and he stepped in and grabed him putting him under his arm. "Me here to bust you out." Darrion looked at him scepticly but whent along with it. The bizzare guy brought him to a space craft like vehical and put him in. About to ask who and what his captor is he was interupted by a voice talking.  
"Good job Bizzaro." The one Darrion noted to be Bizzaro nodded to a bald man sitting in the back. "I presume your Mixer, am I right? Darrion grimaced and nodded.  
"I prefer, Darrion."  
The bald man in a green suit extended his hand,"I am Lex Luthor, head of Lexcorp." Darrion accepted the hand,"We have much to discuss,Darrion." Both he and Darrion grinned. This guy reminds Darrion how he met the rest of SocietyMI...only switched.

(End of Comic One. If you know anything about the D.C world you should see where this is going. : Madison Psych(Maddy), Saytr, Sicario, Splice, Succubus (inspired to a degree by Marval's Succubus...only a little), Zillask, and Kaylee Twail. D.C Originals: Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Arrow, Victor Zsasz, Vigilante, KGBeast, Martian Manhunter, Cornelios Stirk( him up. He's real), Ragdoll, Black Canary, Green Lanturn, Bizzaro, and Lex Luthor. I own nothing!) 


	6. not so long Authors Note read it!

This is not an official page in the Dead and Killing: Rise of Malicious Intent story ark of my Dead and Killing series. I'm planing to either make each ark seperate or just through all of them into one story. After I finish this story I'll set up a poll to how I set-up the second story. And to those who think the storys moveing fast you'd be right. This isn't the story part of the real story but,(if you read Dead and Killing: Orgins) an orgin sequence to how this group began and how they got aquinted with the injustice and Justice Leagues. Starting after this page will be put in "Darrion's" POV. If you want specific Heroes or Villains or want an O.C to get a rols or, like Zillask, a cameo. Then PM me or put them in reviews. Note: Ragdoll is inspired by The Batman's version of him but changed to a degree. Also starting next chapter...CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT!  
Bonus:  
Shut up. Shut up. "SHUT UP!" Insania roared at the man in the red and black jumpsuit.  
"Yeesh! Fine, Mister my brother is more powerful then me and he's a virgin and I'm just a sluthound who-*Bang!*" the mans head was shot off.  
"Im going to kill him someday." The guy in the jumpsuit stood back up with a regenerated head."You are too much like Darrion."  
Bonus over.  
This Bonus has meaning. 


	7. Lex's Plan

Lex was peaking my intrest more and more. Not because of his mention of his own group, the InjusticeLeague. No, because of a specific gem stone he was refering to he needed assistance getting.  
"I don't want the Justice League to get any wind this was my doing. So my plan is for you to be the fall guy." Luthor grinned at me,"Do not worry. We will secure you and then release your cohorts after you retrive the gem and put it in the desinated rendezvous point. If you can do this you will become an honerary member of the Injustice League." I looked at him witha sckeptic brow,"The Gift Gem should be easy for you to retrive given your namesake."My eyebrow twitched when he said that." I presume that is your name Darrion...or is it Mixer?" He was up to something."Do you agree?" He extended his hand out to me.  
I took his hand. Figureing that he had no knowlage of the power resideing in the gem. "The leader of SocietyMI accepts your proposal." We released hands," I know your up to something but I will follow through on your offer."  
"I am certain we will get along well, DARRION." He put a lot more pressure into my name."My friend Deathstroke here will help provide you with any thing you need; money is no limit." I smiled. I stood up and walked out with a man in a blue and orange outfit.  
Third person POV:  
A women in a dress walked next to Lex,"Insania is suspecting you Lex,Darling."  
"Don't worry Tala. He will still follow through on our plan." He smiled seeing his plan going into action. Unknown to him, Rag Doll had heard what he had said outside the room. Rushing back to his and the others who joined SocietyMI and excaped the fake carnival plot's querters. When he got into the room he noticed Succubus and Zsasz argueing while Stirk was just ingoreing their rambleings.  
"Shut it!" Succubus and Zsasz stopped their arguement to see what Rag Doll had to say."I feel our ‛LEADER' may be in danger." The others started to walk to the door before Rag Doll interuppted. "Before you go to his rescue let me tell you something else. The other three stood still, but Succubus still had the desire to run to her love." Darrion may not be Darrion."  
(Yay poorly placed cliffhanger! Well we are getting somewhere!Darrion isn't Darrion, but Insania! Next chapter Demon with a Shotgun is next! R&R!) 


	8. Demon with a Shotgun

I shuddered. Deathstroke noticed my change of mood."Is something wrong?" He ared at me with his one eye.  
" I'm fine...I just felt like I did something way out of character." I could tell he was confused by my statement, so we just kept walking until we reached a room with an X on it.  
"Welcome to the weapons room. You want a weapon of any kind this is the place for you." The room was killer heavon! Guns. Bombs. Swords. Bombs! But it seemed a bit flashy. Going to one of the shelves I found a plain old shotgun ith its ammunition. I grabbed the gun then looked around. Sreing what I was looking for I scurried to it. A nice aw just waiting for its use. I placed the shotgun on a steel table and got to work. Sawing off a portion of the gun, I stood back and adimired my work.  
"A sawed off shot gun?" I turned and looked at him. I guess he was questioning my abilitys,but I don't blame him. After getting a few throwing knives and a shard of green glowing stuff. I walked out of the weapon room.  
(Third person POV)  
"Darrion is WHO!" Shouted Succubus. Zsasz and stirk were confused by the demon-girls anger.  
"Insania is what Tala called him. Luthor sent him after an amulate called a Gift Gem." Succubus' eye lids tighted. She might have killed for the real Darrion, but she would never even help a fake like this guy! Exrending her wings and increased the fury in her eyes, Succubus flew out the nearest window,which happend to be in the same room Luthor was. "What?!" Luthor was surprised by her fury and the new large window he would have to get. Rag Doll, Zsasz, and Stirk ran into the room only to meette glare of Luthor. (Darrion's POV) I was outside the Metropilas City Museum,just waiting to test this baby out. The antisipation was killing me! I didn't bother to take the doors in; I just found a big enough window that was on the west wing. I smiled seeing where this will take me. When I entered I noticed a few guards aiming their guns at me and some tourists fleeing the sceane. I put my hands up in mock defeat, just loveing the releaved faces on the men and woman infront of me. When a blonde guard came and tried to restrain me I took my hand and grabbed his gun pulling it and him into my grasp. "Come on...just let him go. We don't need any blood spilled." The female officer tried to persuade me. The others nodded nervously in agreement. Looking at the banners and statues of these costumed idiots being idolized I couldn't help to be sick. "Take me on a tour then I'll think about your offer." I stated to them with a grin on my face. They put their guns in their holsters knowing they would be useless at the moment. The dirst statue was of a man with green skin and a blue cape."Who's this?" "That is the Martion Manhunter. He is one of the founding members of the Justice League." The woman stated. Justice League. Who were these bastards. "Who,dare I ask, are the Justice League?" Some of the guards looked at me like I was crazy,but the woman kept her cool. "They are the protecters of the universe consisting of heroes from around the earth." She took a deep breath," It was founded by Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martion Manhunter, Green Lanturn, Aquaman, and Flash." "Flash?" I remember him. He was that guy in the the red suit,"Tell me more about him as we walk. After some time looking for the gem and the guard telling me everything I need to know about the Flash, I politely asked them for their guns on the ground and to get out of my sight. I aimed theshotgun at the glass caseing and fired a fdw times to break the glass and turn the alarms on. The alarms were not my biggest problem at the moment, it was how to move this gem. (Third person POV) "Insania!" A voice rocketed in the room Darrion was in. When he looked where the scream originated he saw SocietyMI's second in command Succubus glareing daggers at him. Darrion knew this name from somewhere, but he couldn't remember."Insania?" Succubus' glare tightened,"You know who you are!" Tears formed in her eyes,"Your the psychopathic brother of tge REAL Darrion! You caused more deaths then any plagues or apocalype! Your a lier and a cheat!" Succubus came down and slashed at Darrion, but he managed to dodge and only get a scratch on his arm and a tear in his sleeve. "What do you mean!" Darrion was angry and confused. Knowing a simple sawed-off shot gun wouldn't do much he threw one of the knives he got and pinned on of her wings to the wall. "Ahhhh!" Succubus wailed in pain. Darrion couldn't bare the sight and stepped infront of the Gift Gem. Picking it up he put the black gem into his pocket. After casting one more glance at Succubus , Darrion stook his way past the police cars that surrounded the museum and made his way to the rendezvous point whitch was a gutter not to far from Lexcorp. "You got what the boss wanted?" Darrion looked into the gutter and saw a crocodile-like man looking at him. Nodding Darrion pulled out the gem and handed it to the one in the gutter. The crocodile man was about to leave until Darrion stopped him. He turned and looked at him impatiently as Darrion scribled a note and gave it to Luthor's delivery boy. (Lexcorp building) Lex Luthor was sitting at his desk when Killer Croc walked in handing him the gem and a slip of paper. Dear, Society of Malicious Intent & Lex Luthor. I have decided that I must retire my role as SocietyMI's leader for some time. That is why I must either disband the group or put Anatoli in charge. Take your pick. Luthor I want you to go through with your part of the deal. Also, I have a simple request that Splice be sent free from the group,I will do the rest from there on. If the Justice League are to become involved in any of your offairs remember to put on a show. I need to stay isolated for awile to think out our future endeavors thoroughly. I wish SocietyMI and the Injustice League good luck. -Darrion Luthor had just finished the note and flipped it over noticed more writeing on the back. P. S, Succubus is a bit hung up at the museum. Luthor stiffeled a laugh when he read that. He the took his offer of the deal true and helped the rest of SocietyMI free and gave them the note Darrion had delivered to him. The group then decieded not to disband SocietyMI and did as Darrion requested. This would only be the Rise of the Society of Malicious Intent. (End of ark 1 and comic #2. The rest of the arks will be more then two comics. The next Ark will introduce more heroes and of course villains. Includeing three new opponents for SocietyMI. R&R) 


End file.
